It Will Be Forever
by Lady Kayte
Summary: Songfic to "When I Fall in Love" by Nat King Cole, following Delbert and Amelia's engagement and wedding. WARNING: SUPER FLUFFY!!!! A/D, as expected from me. Reviews SO VERY MUCH appreciated!


A/N: ok, so now that my computer is WORKING! Ugh.... It crashed as I typed this last night, I was NOT happy, as you could rightfully guess. Aww man, I'm warning you right now, this is a fluffanutter sandwich! Seriously though, this is so sappy and fluffy, I think it'll kill some brain cells if you read it too much. I've warned you. Moving on... I got the French off of a translation site, so if its not perfect, just tell me and I'll fix it. Anyway, with that in mind, enjoy, because I have nothing more to say, yay! (That's a first, huh?) Aww look, that rhymed!  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE!!!! All Treasure Planet characters belong to Disney and the song "When I Fall in Love" belongs to Nat King Cole. Get it?! Ok then!  
  
"It Will Be Forever" by Lady Kayte  
  
Delbert sat in the restaurant, glancing nervously at the door every few minutes. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. There were waves breaking in the background as he stood to use the bathroom. Their table was outside on the private patio of a very nice local restaurant, reserved for only their most prestigious of dinner guests. It usually took at least three weeks to get a reservation, but a friend of Jim's was a waiter. The restaurant was called "La Chaumière au Bord de la Mer," which, roughly translated, was, "Cottage by the Sea." This was where he had taken her on their first date, and although they both agreed that they preferred more casual dinners, it was her favorite restaurant in town. They hadn't ever eaten on the patio, but when he first took her here and she saw it, she said she would love to eat out there some day, so when he decided that he was finally ready to propose, it was the first and only place he needed to think of.  
She was meeting him there from the shipyard- the Legacy's repairs were finally complete, and all she had to do was sign the papers and inspect the ship- and was due at the restaurant in about two minutes. Seven o'clock, and she was never late. Yes, so she had gotten home at six, but she needed to get ready- dress, makeup, and the sort- and his excuse for not being at the house when she got home was that his professional opinion was needed at the local observatory. He has spent the last forty- five minutes driving around aimlessly in his carriage, mentally coaching himself for what he was about to do.  
Sure, they had only been dating for six months- six months today, in fact, which was his excuse for getting her out here to begin with- but he didn't care, it felt right to be doing this so soon. Petrifying, but right. She had moved in with him two months ago; they had a very fast- paced relationship, but a very strong one, none-the-less. Still, he was quite worried that she would turn him down, saying it was "too soon," and then what? He didn't know what he would do with his life if she weren't in it.  
He returned from the bathroom and continued his worrying-searching tactic, until he saw her walk outside. She was dressed in a dark red spaghetti-strapped dress that came down to her mid-calf and had beads sewn into the bust and down the stomach. She stood at the door, beaming at him, and he rose to meet her as she walked over to him, her black heels clicking on the wood as she approached.  
  
"You look absolutely breathtaking," he said to her softly.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "Darling, I can't believe that you got a table on the patio. This is incredible, thank you. It's so beautiful out here."  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly, tucking a few strands of hair back behind her ear as he pulled away. It was the perfect summer's night: the stars shone brightly, in full view because of the cloudless sky, the full moon shone brightly over the calm ocean water, and the temperature was too good to be true; not too cool but not too warm, either, with just the slightest touch of a breeze blowing beautiful salty air over them. Quite the relief to normal summer days on Montressor, where one day it could be barely fifty degrees outside, and the next, almost one hundred.  
She sat in the chair he pulled out for her and laughed lightly as he tucked her back in toward the table.  
  
"Always the gentleman," she smiled, turning to look up at him.  
  
"Anything for you, beautiful," he replied softly, smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling. His smile grew as a soft blush crept into her cheeks, and he took his seat across from her.  
  
"Oh," he said suddenly, reaching behind him. "I almost forgot. These are for you," he said, pulling from behind his chair half a dozen red roses, smiling as her mouth fell open in surprise.  
  
"You're too good to me, really you are," she said, admiring the flowers and then placing them lightly on the table beside her.  
  
"As I said before, anything for you, my beauty." He reached across the table, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he loved it. He felt as if he was floating as she gazed at him from across the table.  
  
Everything was going perfect as the waiter came and took their orders, bringing out a bottle of fine white wine as he did so. As they sipped their drinks, waiting for their food to arrive, he asked about how the Legacy was doing.  
  
"Oh, its just perfect! As much as I hated to leave my poor ship with those bumbling fools at the shipyard, and as horrible the experience working with them was, she really looks quite well. Absolutely excellent. They even built in my stateroom a glass case next to the window for Arrow's hat, free of charge. Isn't that sweet of them? We should take a day trip out there tomorrow so you can see her, she's gorgeous." By the time she finished, rather breathlessly, to say the least, their food had arrived and they began to eat. Small talk followed, and soon they were standing to leave, Delbert with a lighter wallet after paying the bill (which as higher than normal anyway because they ate outside) and tipping the waiter as well.  
  
"Wait darling," Delbert said, reaching for her arm as she turned to leave. "Let's go for a walk on the beach, shall we?"  
  
"Alright," she replied. "Sounds lovely."  
  
He took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs and into the soft sand, stopping only for a moment so they could remove their shoes.  
'Everything is going perfectly,' he thought to himself as they walked hand-in-hand down the shoreline. It had become a bit cooler since they had sat down to eat, and he drew her closer to him as she shivered lightly, finally stopping to place his jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, leaning into him. "What a day. A nice relaxing walk is just what I needed, and I wouldn't want to walk with anyone else."  
  
"Neither would I," he said softly. The waves splashed up and over their feet, causing her to gasp and leap back a bit at the sudden chill.  
  
"Actually, love," he said, turning to face her. "There was something I wanted to speak to you about." She looked up at him expectantly, and after a moment's hesitation and a quick mental, 'You can do this, Delbert!' he continued.  
"Darling, accompanying Jim on his quest for Treasure Planet was the best thing I've ever done. I almost didn't go, you know, but I did when Sarah wasn't going to allow Jim to go on his own. No, let me tell you this," he said, holding two fingers up to her lips as she opened her mouth to say something. He kissed her lightly and continued.  
"I came back from that trip with the best and rarest treasure in the galaxy- love. I'm so lucky to have you, and I cannot imagine my life without you by my side. Even when we are separated only for a few hours I miss you terribly. I love you more than words can describe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Amelia," he said, breathless. He quickly reached into one of the jacket pockets, pulled out a small velvet box, and opened it, getting down in front of her on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She stared down at him, eyes springing with tears of joy and mouth hanging open in shock. Yes, of course she would. She had been dreaming for months about being his wife, and yes, it may be a bit soon, but she could absolutely see herself spending the rest of her life with this man, despite all of his faults and sometimes rather annoying habits (such as his knack for making a mess of his house by the mere thought of it). Without a moment's hesitation, she smiled down at him and said,  
"Yes, Delbert, yes of course I will!"  
  
He stood up quickly, slipping the white-golden ring with the small but elegant diamond onto her petit finger and then lifted her into a hug, spinning her round and round. She hugged him back, and when he put her back down she cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him deeply. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked up at him, still not believing what had just happened. His thumbs were quick to wipe them away, and then he wrapped her in his arms tightly as she laughed and cried into his chest at the same time.  
They turned to head back to their coach a few minutes later, both ecstatic with what had just happened; Amelia because he did it and Delbert because she had accepted. He held her close to him as they walked, kissing the top of her head lovingly every few minutes as they went. She began to whisper sweet nothings to him, but by the time they returned to where Delbert had parked, they had turned into quite a string of suggestive words indeed, coming from the both of them and causing a blush to set into both their features once and a while.  
As they turned to walk to the front of the carriage, she pushed him against the side and kissed him hard and forcefully on the lips. She pulled away after a few moments and grinned up at him, both breathing hard, and laughed as he pulled her closer to him and whispered gruffly into her ear, "We'll go and see Sarah tomorrow."  
Still smiling, he helped her up into her seat and climbed in next to her on the other side, slapping the reigns and leading Delilah quickly home.  
  
"When I fall in love, it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is,  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amelia paced around the small room she was in, preparing for the biggest day of her life. This time last year, had someone told her she'd be marrying in a year's time, she would have laughed in their face. If they had gone on to speak of a bumbling, rather neurotic astrophysicist, and she would have called the doctors from the mental ward faster than they could have said, "Aye, Captain." But despite all that, here she stood, looking at her long but simple white wedding gown. She smiled, again thinking of the perfect proposal he had given her. She still couldn't believe that in what she very much though a clumsy, accident- prone astrophysicist to whom she had merely cast aside as another rich pestering customer who was just looking for an adventure when she first met him, indeed she found the most loving, caring and affectionate man she'd even known. Many times she had questioned just what she had done to deserve him, but stopped when she voiced this to him, only to learn that he, in fact, thought the exact same about her. A sudden knock on the door brought her back to reality. She stood, quickly glancing out the window and saw a crown beginning to gather in the backyard.  
  
"Five-minute warning," Sarah said, poking her head inside the room. "I'll come back up and get you when we need you to head down. Your bouquet is on the table downstairs," she added quickly, answering Amelia's question before she could voice it.  
  
Amelia nodded as Sarah left to find Delbert, and as the door shut, she turned back to her dress and began to lift it over her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Delbert was pacing his room as well; nervous as to how everything would turn out. He glanced out his window, seeing almost the exact scene as Amelia, and his heart gave another jump. Or maybe that was just the sudden rap against the door.  
  
"Sarah, hello!" Delbert said cheerfully.  
  
'Almost too cheerfully,' Sarah thought to herself. "Something wrong, Delbert?"  
  
"No, just nervous, I guess. Thanks, Sarah, for letting us use the Benbow before it' even finished being rebuilt."  
  
"Delbert, it's my pleasure, and you know it. And don't you even dare mention one more word about any type of payment. I owe you big time, so it's the least I can do. I'm honored that my best friend wants to hold his wedding at an unfinished inn, anyway."  
  
"Sarah, you know that I wouldn't dream of holding it anywhere else."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it, Delbert. Just be ready in five minutes." She smiled and turned to leave, suddenly rushing out as she heard a crash in the kitchen, immediately followed by a loud "oops" from B.E.N.'s mouth. Delbert merely shook his head and continued pacing until Sarah returned for him a few minutes later.  
  
Walking toward the stairs behind Sarah, he stole a quick glance to the room he knew was holding Amelia. His Amelia. In an hour's time, he thought to himself, she would be his wife. He didn't know if he should run away screaming at this thought, or stand there and grin stupidly at the wall. But before he could decide, Sarah pulled him down the stairs, clicking her tongue scoldingly.  
  
"Now Delbert, no peaking. You know that."  
  
"Alright, alright, let's go," He sighed, stepping out into the warm afternoon sun.  
  
Delbert walked up the wide isle between the two groups of stairs, three rows of five on each side. After a minute or so of standing at the alter, he began to shuffle his foot nervously and shift his weight from side to side.  
He glanced over at Jim, who was playing the part of best man, but just as he did, the music began to play and Sarah walked slowly toward him, smiling. Delbert mentally jumped, a bit confused, before realizing the Maid of Honor traditionally preceded the bride down the isle.  
  
Visibly relaxing at this thought, he took the moment to commit the details of Sarah's dress. It was a light lilac color with diamond-like beads sewn into it. Her hair was curled and pinned up, falling to just graze her shoulders, and the straps of her dress crossed twice in the back. Small diamond earrings dangled from her ears, and a matching diamond pendant hung from her neck.  
  
She walked closer to Delbert, holding a bouquet of Montressain lilies, and smiled at him as she then stepped off to his right.  
  
The guests stood, the music began to play again, and Delbert turned back to look down the isle, only to drop his jaw in absolute awe. He didn't think she could get any prettier than she already was, but apparently, he was mistaken.  
  
Amelia's white wedding gown, simple but not too simple, barely brushed the ground as she slowly walked toward him. Strapless and sleek, it clung to her and highlighted her figure perfectly. She opted not to have the train, but instead altered the dress a bit, adding gems and beads to the bust line and the sheer veil, which fell to the base of her neck and was attached to a thin headband that was pinned into her hair, surrounded by loose curls on the top of her head. Diamonds glittered around her neck and white gloves reached to her elbows.  
  
Her dress sparkled and shimmered in the afternoon sun as she approached him, holding in her gloved hands a small bouquet containing six red roses (which contrasted beautifully with the white of her dress), four Montressial lilies, and some small, meaningless flowers. It was then that Delbert decided on a course of action- to stand there and grin stupidly. A few moments later she reached him, and had she not entwined her fingers with his, he probably would have continued grinning stupidly until some type of outside force intervened.  
  
As they turned to face the man who would be performing the ceremony, she caught his eye by squeezing his hand and quickly mouthed, 'I love you.' He grinned at her and sent back a quick, 'I love you, too' before preparing to recite his vows to her.  
  
"When I give my heart, it will be completely,  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way, too  
Is when I fall in love with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Delbert Doppler smiled, burying his face deeper into the red hair that was sharing his pillow. His smile grew as he realized that it was his wife's hair, and that he would be able to wake up to that fresh smell every morning for the rest of his life. He still couldn't believe it, nor could he stop thanking the heavens that yes, it was really true.  
His nuzzling of her head must have disturbed her dreams, because she stirred, her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to look up at him.  
  
"Darling, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hush. I couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning." She shifted her weight so she was lying on her back, but was still pressed against him in his embrace.  
"Can you believe it, love? We're married. You and me. Us," she sighed contentedly.  
  
"Yes, I remember," he said. "I was there."  
  
She slapped him playfully, and all was quiet for a moment, both thinking back to the previous evening's events.  
They hadn't stayed at their reception long, probably an hour and a half at the most. Sarah knew they wanted to leave early, so she made sure they were quick to cut the cake.  
In fact, all they did was dance to three songs, listen to a few speeches, cut the cake, and then Amelia threw her bouquet and they left. They headed back to Delbert's house for the night, ('Oh, and what a night it was,' Amelia thought to herself, smiling.) and then off to a private chartered cruise to the Gendolyne nebula for two weeks on their honeymoon.  
She sighed again, snuggled down lowed under the covers, and his arms tightened around her. She smiled up at him and whispered, "Tell me again, darling. Please, just once more."  
He sighed. He must have said to her the vows he wrote a dozen times since the ceremony. He hadn't expected that reaction from her: she almost burst into tears. Later, she assured him that it was because she was so deeply touched by what he said; no one had ever done anything that sweet for her before.  
He loved that she loved it so much, and gladly repeated the words- and would continue to repeat them- whenever she asked him to. He was quite touched, actually, that she loved it as much as she did. It took him a long time to write it out, and he must have started over about twenty times.  
  
"Alright," he finally conceded. "You win." She smiled triumphantly and made herself comfortable, looking like a small child that was being told a story for the umpteenth time.  
"Amelia, I love you. I don't think I could ever tell you that enough, nor could I fully express it, because I can't put it into words. I promise you today that I will love you, no matter the obstacles, until the day I die. I can't wait to begin to share my life with you, to love and cherish you forever. I can't imagine my life without you by my side, and I don't even want to, because without you my life isn't a life at all. I love you more than words can say, emotions can express, and actions can show, and I always will, and when I sleep every night, I know the next morning will be perfect, because no matter what happens, we'll be together. That thought gives breath to my lungs, blood top my veins, thoughts to my mind, but most of all, hope to my heart. I love you, Amelia. I'll always love you. Today, I promise that I will always love you, and when you're sick, I'll care for you, when you're scared, I'll protect you, when you're happy, I'll rejoice with you, when you cry, I'll give you my shoulder to cry on. I can't put into words what I'm feeling right now, but if I could, it would all lead back to one simple thing: I love you. Forever and always, I love you."  
  
Amelia smiled, tears once again forming in her eyes. She knew that he loved her, of course, but he'd never said never said anything that... intense before. It took it took her a good few moments to fight down the lump in her throat long enough to speak, and had held herself together until they climbed into the carriage that had brought them back to his house. As soon as it lurched forward, she threw herself onto him, smiling, crying, and hugging him tightly. He looked quite worried until she explained how happy she was to have finally married him, and how deeply touched she was by his recited vows from earlier that day.  
Her thoughts were brought back to the present as he lifted her chin so his eyes met hers.  
  
"I meant every word of that, you know," he whispered softly.  
  
"I know," she replied. "I know."  
  
She smiled, relaxing into his loving arms. This life, which had treated her so badly in the past, was now starting to reward her for her troubles. She still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have him, and if she could do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing.  
He began to kiss her neck and pulled her closer to him, whispering, "We still have a few more hours to kill before we have to leave to catch our ship."  
She grinned, coming back from her thoughts completely and rolling over to face him.  
  
"Yes, and what do you suggest we do?" she said mischievously.  
  
"Well," he said, smiling. "If you have to ask...." he pinned her down and kissed her hard, and when he pulled away, laid his head down on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, smiling down at him.  
  
"I'll love you forever," she whispered.  
  
"And I'll always always always love you." He replied.  
  
She smiled down at him lovingly and closed her eyes. Finally, after many sad and lonely years, she could be happy. She could have a home and a family. She would be content for the rest of her days.  
And together they were, lying and cherishing each other's company until both fell asleep, knowing that they would be together forevermore, and neither would change that for anything.  
  
Fin.  
  
Ok, I hope you liked it. Super-fluffy, no? I don't know what came over me, I just kind of wrote, and fluff was what came out of my brain. Anyway, you know the routine, read and review! Thanks tons!!! Love you guys, my excellent reviewers of mine! Ta! 


End file.
